Lips of an Angel
by Eis Blut
Summary: un año de no verse, recuerdos supuestamente olvidados, una tardía visita que remueve todo lo vivido, pero Natsuki no cambiaria nada de lo que tiene ahora por regresar a vivir en sus memorias... bueno el sumary no es tan genial


uhm... pues antes que todo... si Mai-HiME fuera mio... la censura valdría lo mismo que... un pelo de mi gato, la serie se basaria en ShizNat y... no lo se... el caso es que es de sunrise y ahi se fueron todas las escenas yuri, incluso el imaginario yaoi de la serie....

* * *

Lips of an angel

Eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada cuando Natsuki regresaba a los dormitorios, acostumbraba dar una vuelta en su Ducati los fines de semana y regresar hasta tarde. Estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando sintió el celular vibrando, al checar la pantalla no pudo evitar la expresión se sorpresa.. era quien menos esperaba, pero en quien, curiosamente había estado pensando.

Honey, why´re you calling me so late

it´s kinda hard to talk right now

honey, why are you cryiing?

is everything ok

i gotta whisper ´cause i can´t be too loud

-¿Por qué llamas tan tarde?- contestó en su habitual tono indiferente y frio, mas esto cambiaria en seguida. -¡¿Cómo?! ¡Aquí abajo! Espera… no puedo hablar muy bien aquí… ya… voy abajo-. Ahora si que ni de lejos evito que se notara la sorpresa que se había llevado con tal llamada, aparte, tenía casi un año d no verla, las situaciones por las k había salido del Fuuka Gauken no eran las mejores… menos la situación en las k ellas habían terminado.

Unos metros antes de llegar a ella se detuvo a observarla: había crecido bastante, el cabello un poco mas largo de como lo recordaba (pero igual de rojizo que siempre) brillaba a la luz de la luna. Volvió a caminar, un poco mas y miro de nuevo esos ojos verdes, un poco mas claros que los propios, sin embargo notaba algo nuevo en ellos… humedecidos acaso?.... inevitable que algunos recuerdos volaran en ese momento por su mente.

well, my girl is in the next room

sometimes i wish she was you

i guess we never really moved on

-Disculpa… no podía hablar demasiado hace unos momentos… ¿sucede algo?-. En serio que intentaba ocultar tanto su preocupación como la sorpresa (por que aún no salía muy bien de ésta) a la chica que se encontraba frente a ella, silencio, Nao solo miraba a Natsuki de una forma rara… o al menos asi la definía ésta última, Natsuki se limito a bajar la mirada para disimular el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Natsuki…- y eso fue lo único que salió de los labios de la pelirroja, casi un susurro, suficientemente audible para que Natsuki recordara lo todo, no es que lo hubiese olvidado, pero su voz, el tono en que le hablaba… pero sobre todo… sus labios.

it´s really good to hear your voice saying my name

it sounds so sweet

comin´ from the lips of an angel

hearin´ those words, it makes me weak

Sabía que Nao por ningún motivo era un ángel… i siquiera se le acercaba un poco… sin embargo su nombre salido de esos labios hacía nada los demás argumentos, recordó k en ocasiones, el besarle sentía como i realmente besara a un ángel, pequeño, juguetón, sinvergüenza; así era su ángel… así era Nao.

and i

never wanna say goodbye

but girl you make it hard to be faithful

with the lips of an angel

Pero eso simplemente había quedado atrás, si bien Natsuki le había tolerado bastantes patanerías a Nao, se dio cuenta de que, asi como su labios la habían apresado a ella, asi pasaba, seguro, con algunos mas… en definitiva esos labios tenían "algo".

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando repentinamente se sintió rodeada por unos brazos ajenos, en su pecho se recargaba a modo de esconderse el rostro de Nao, solo veía ese rojo intenso frente a su vista.

-Natsuki…- nuevamente su nombre, Nao se aferraba a la espalda de Natsuki, aspiraba el aroma de su sudadera.- Sabía que estarías despierta, por eso te llamé -. Se separó un poco dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellas… cercanía que le sacó un nuevo sonrojo a Natsuki, Nao solo la miraba divertida.

-Extrañaba eso de ti, Neko-chan-. Otra vez las provocaciones, Natsuki no podía negar que aún la ponía de nervios es situaciones así.

- E-es suficiente… a-a que viniste?- en definitiva sus nervios la delataban

- Sólo te extrañaba, eso es malo… Neko-chan- Y el juego de poner roja a Natuki continuaba.

it´s funny that you´re calling me tonight

and yes i dreamt of you too

and does he know you´re talking to me

will it start a fight

no i don´t she has a clue

-No, supongo que no. De cualquier forma hacía tiempo que no te veía- al recorda algo su semblante cambió un poco. – Ella… ella sabe que estas aquí? Que estas conmigo?-.

-Ella sabe que salgo los fines de semana… y que llego tarde- contestó despreocupada.

-De modo que no hay problema, cierto? – dijo Natsuki en el mismo tono, no era tan desagradable ahora que no era ella la que aguantaba los "deslices".

-y Qué hay de ti, Neko-chan… encontraste a alguien es esta último año?- su tono seguía igual, pero en el fondo sabía que prefería escuchar una negativa, se dio cuenta de que no llegaría… la cara y el sonrojo habían vuelto a contestar por Natsuki.

-Shizuru- dijo tímidamente la peliazul.

-Esa Fujino- y ni siquiera se molentó el disimular el desagrado, tomó aire y continuó –La verdad es que lo podía suponer, desde la secundaria te había echado el ojo, definitivamente no me sorprende- se detuvo un momento e hizo memoria de hece unos instantes, antes de que Natsuki bajara –es por ella que no podias hablar hace un momento, ne? Nasuki-

-Si- y esa fue toda su contestación mientras pensaba que no seria ninguna gracia para Shizuru lo que estaba haciendo.

-Nos mataría si nos descubriera aquí afuera- otra vez sus caras hablando por ella- es eso posible?

-Hmp, pues la verdad dudo que sea algún tipo de detective- aun asi volteó alrededor algunas veces por si sentía alguna mirada ajena, una mirada mas a la habitación… nada, supuso que Shizuru dormía aún, y muy a su pesar reconoció que no eso no era del todo malo dada la situación, siguió pensando mientras Nao miraba la luna que hacía esa noche, recordó las veces que, recién termina su relación y con la pelirroja fuera del Fuuka deseaba que estuviera con ella, que no se hubiera ido, no así, cuando decidió comenzar con Shizuru, había veces que al verla a su lado por las noches se hacía la pregunta de cómo hubiera sido aquello si en su lugar hubiera estado Nao, al principio incluso llegó a soñar algunas veces con eso.

well, my girl is in the next room

sometimes i wish she was you

i guess we never really moved on

Una vez mas esos labios la sacaron de sus pensamientos, los sintió suaves sobre los suyos, tal como los recordaba, sin embargo ahí quedó todo, se separó lenta pero decididamente de Nao, de sus labios, otra vez con el rubor en su cara.

-N-nao… y-yo… lo siento, no puedo- Después agregó con firmeza- Ahora estoy con Shizuru, y realmente siento que la amo-.

Nao no pudo reprimir su incomodidad, quizá dolor un poco, pero quedarse callada, sería mostrar todo lo que esas palabras le hicieron sentir, por ningún motivo se quedaría callada.

-pues ni hablar…- suspiró al timpo que miraba en su móvil la hora… suficientemente tarde- valla… que se me ha ido el tiempo bastante rápido: tengo que irme… te veo luego… Neko-chan-. Y se marchó, se marchó guiñándole un ojo, cosa que, aun que no notó Natsuki, hizo que una gota resablara de él recorriendo su mejilla.

it´s really good to hear your voice saying my name

It´s sounds so sweet

coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words

it makes me weak

and i never wanna say goodbye

but girl you make it hard to be faithful

with the lips of an angel

-"Esta Nao"- pensaba Natsuki- "bonita hora para venir… ahora es realmente tarde"- miró al cielo, lo único que aminoraba su oscuridad era la luz que daba la luna, ya sin la estrella HiME… la noche era realmente hermosa.- "tal vez si se hubiera aparecido hace unos meses… no lo hubiera sido tanto"-.

sonrió para si misma, y al pensar en que Shizuru la esperaba dormida en su habitación se dio cuenta que no cambiaría eso por nada, si bien era fin de semana eso no quitaba que, si no dormía bien… le sería un poco pesado los "buenos días de Shizuru" por la mañana.

Honey why are you calling me so late?

* * *

aqui diria que ya pueden matarme... si... historia natnao, pero con final shizNat... incluso pone ahi, no se cambia por nada... vamos que no tenia nada que hacer iban a dar las 3 (por eso la hora jiji) de la madrugada y al dia siguiente entraba a 5º sem. de prepa... aparte que oi la cancion (que por cierto es de HINDER y lleva el mismo nombre) y me dije que me sonaba para algo aca...

bueno... kien kiera tomatearme... revs?

x.X


End file.
